


Outside Looking In

by corellianrogue



Series: A Step to the Left of Reality [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Families of Choice, Food Issues, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellianrogue/pseuds/corellianrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho’s ideas about food backstage were never quite the same after the incident with the water bottle. Junsu dreams of the day when he can bury himself chin-high in a luxurious mountain of hand-baked fan presents, but sadly, today is not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 hc_bingo challenge on LJ.

Junsu sighed as yet another delicious-looking fangift was promptly tossed in the trash. Sure, he understood the reasoning, and he didn’t exactly blame Yunho for it, but even with the way Yunho’s face still blanched slightly at the sight of anything not still factory sealed that might show up backstage, he couldn’t quite help but feel... cheated. Not that he ever wanted a repeat, but...  
  
Well. Just once. Just once, he wanted to actually get to try the things their fans spent so much time on. It couldn’t all be poisoned. Who would even bother trying that, now that they all knew how careful they were?  
  
A box of cupcakes that time. Junsu’s mouth watered.  
  
The time Changmin actually got sick from something they’d eaten backstage, Yunho had almost forbidden them from ever eating anything again if they weren’t safely at home. Thank goodness Changmin took the heat by admitting he’d brought it from home and the eggs might have spoiled a little in his bag. Or a lot. But he’d been hungry, and thankfully Yunho forgave him.  
  
Junsu wondered if Yunho would forgive him if he went after the cupcakes. They were wrapped! What could be so wrong with them?  
  
He was just starting to seriously weigh the pros and cons of diving between Yunho and the garbage like in those action movies when Yoochun dropped onto the couch next to him. “You’re drooling.”  
  
Junsu shot him a dirty look. “Am not.”  
  
“Yeah, little bit. Right here.” Yoochun poked him in the cheek, laughing.  
  
Junsu frowned and slapped his hand away. “Am not!”  
  
“Are too!”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Are-”  
  
A bag of dried banana slices hit Yoochun in the forehead. “Are you two seriously doing that again? How old are you?”  
  
Yoochun rubbed his forehead, oblivious to Junsu stealing the bag of snacks. “Older than you, dongsaeng. Why are you so violent? Stop hanging around Jaejoong so much.”  
  
Changmin snorted, jerking his own bag out of Junsu’s reach. “I should tell you the same thing. You whine more than he does now.”  
  
Another box of fan goods went in the trash. Changmin followed Junsu’s suddenly forlorn gaze before sighing himself. “I understand why he does it, but sometimes...”  
  
Yoochun nodded. “Sometimes, you just want to try one.”  
  
“Just one. Those cupcakes looked delicious.” Junsu crunched a banana piece in sullen protest.  
  
“It’s like...” Changmin frowned, a signature move that said he was collecting his thoughts to wow them all with his conclusions. Sadly, it worked as often as not. “After... you know... it’s like he got poisoned against _everything_. He should have let them prosecute-”  
  
“You know he wouldn’t.”  
  
Changmin shot Yoochun an unimpressed look. “I know he wouldn’t. But that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t have. It might have been... closure, or something like it.”  
  
All three of them turned to watch as Jaejoong crossed the room as his stylist finished adding the final perfect spike to his hair. He touched Yunho’s hand as Yunho went to throw another package away, murmuring something none of the three could catch. Yunho frowned and muttered something back, but Jaejoong just rolled his eyes playfully and pulled Yunho away from the much-smaller stack.  
  
Junsu almost stood, but Jaejoong looked over his shoulder with a _look_ that quite clearly said they weren’t to touch a single thing on the table. Which sucked, but as Jaejoong led Yunho away, the tension started to drain from his shoulders, just slowly.  
  
“Do you think he’ll ever get over it?” He reached for Changmin’s bag of treats, earning only a mildly disgusted look before Changmin stood, brushing his pants off.  
  
“Who knows? If Jaejoong-hyung has anything to say about it, he will. Anyway, I was just supposed to tell you both not to relax too much because they pushed us up in the program.”  
  
Yoochun watched Changmin leave, then turned back to Junsu and grabbed one of the bags. He stuck his tongue out at Junsu’s pout. “You heard him.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” He directed one more heartfelt sigh at the loss of so much good food, but really, however much he complained, he did understand, more or less. And it wasn’t like he was starving, no matter how good the gifts looked. The fact that their fans cared enough to send the things was what mattered.  
  
He let Yoochun pull him to his feet, following after Changmin and Jaejoong and Yunho. They were on soon, anyway. He had more important things to worry about.


End file.
